Séta a Tiltott Rengetegben
by CSI writer
Summary: HPCSI cross over... jó nem sülhet ki belőle!:


Megjegyzés: HPCSI cross over. Nekem is ez az első ilyen novellám. Azon ötlet alapján készült, hogy a természet igenis legyőzheti az olyannyira intelligensnek képzelt embert. És az tisztára tehetetlen! )

Jogok: Ez esetben CBS _és _Warner Bross

Kategória: Aki csak akarja.

Ajánlás: Ajánlom minden HP és/vagy CSI fannak, de elsősorban Tessának és Bogárnak:) És a HP-s körökről se feledkezünk meg…:)

**Séta a Tiltott Rengetegben**

Hideg Karácsony este volt. A tájat térdig érő hó fedte be, az ég tiszta volt és a csillagok szikráztak. Mindenki a nagyteremben költötte el a karácsonyi vacsoráját. Majdnem mindenki. Két helyszínelő hiányozott a vacsoráról, Ők éppen odakint sétáltak.

- Grissom, állj meg! Állj meg és áruld el, hogy miért nem vagyunk mi odabent?

- Te vállalkoztál az esti sétára Sara.

- A fene se gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hideg lesz!

- Szedd a lábad, vagy odafagy!

- Már odafagyott!

Grissom jót nevetett kollégáján és gyorsított. Sara vacogva utánaügetett.

- Griss! Menjünk vissza.

- Még ne. – eközben elértek a rengeteg szélére, ami megragadta Grissom képzeletét – Vajon mi lehet ebben az erdőben? – kérdezte, miközben minden figyelmét az erdőre összpontosította. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy vadászkutya, aki épp megüli a vadat.

- Ez a Tiltott Rengeteg, és szerintem nem véletlenül szerepel a nevében a „tiltott" szó.

- Menjünk be.

- Grissom ne! – kiáltott fel Sara és elkapta a férfi kabátját.

- Ugyan Sara. Csak körülnézünk.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy…

- Kérlek Sara. – vágott közbe gyermetegen a férfi – Csak bekukkantunk.

Sara bizonytalanul végigmérte az erdőt.

- Jól van. Csak bekukkantunk és megyünk is vissza. Igaz?

- Igen. Na, gyere. – majd kézenfogta Sarat és maga után húzta. A hó ropogott a lábuk alatt, ahogy behatoltak az erdőbe. Egyre sötétebb lett.

- Grissom – nyöszörögte Sara – Forduljunk vissza.

- Sara ne félj. Itt vagyok veled. – közben egyre csak mentek. Az erdő észrevétlenül zárta körül őket. Ekkor a távolból farkasvonyítás hangzott fel.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte rémülten Sara.

- Több, mint valószínű, hogy egy farkas.

- Ebben az erdőben nincsenek farkasok.

- Akkor szerinted mi vonyított?

- Farkasszerű lény. Ami rosszabb a farkasnál. És a farkas sem jár egyedül.

- Sara nyugalom. Messze van.

Griss továbbment. Túl kíváncsi volt ahhoz, hogy visszaforduljon. Még Sara félelme sem tudta meghatni. Ekkor valami reccsent a hátuk mögött és a vonyítás is közelebbről hallatszott. Sara vinnyogott félelmében és minden ízében reszketett. A vonyítás nem halkult el. Grissom kezdte elveszíteni az önbizalmát az erdővel szemben.

- Sara.

- Igen?

- Azt hiszem, hogy bajban vagyunk.

Ekkor szinte a válluk fölött morgás hallatszott.

- FUSS! – üvöltötte a férfi. Sara egy gazella gyorsaságával indult meg. Futottak, ahogy a lábuk bírta, de - a hangok alapján – üldözőik szorosan a nyomukban loholtak. A hátuk mögött erős állkapcsok csattogása, kisseb fák - amit Grissoméknak szlalomozva kellett kerülgetniük – darabokra törése, mélyről jövő morgások zaja és súlyos, izmos lábak dobogása hallatszott.

- Fuss tovább Sara! Ne állj meg!

- De merre?

- Amerre csak tudsz!

Sara újult erővel és lendülettel folytatta eszeveszett vágtáját. Macskaügyességgel cikázott a fák között, amik nem sokkal utána darabokra törtek, mikor üldözőik lekaszálták azokat. A vér dübörgött a fülében. Nem érezte a fáradtságot, az ösztöne hajtotta. Ennek következtében szinte repült. Valamikor régen az ősei is így menekülhettek a kardfogú tigris elől.

Egy idő múlva már nem hallatszottak a vadászok hangjai, Grisséknek kellett 5 perc, hogy ez eljusson a tudatukig. Ez alatt bőven befutottak az erdőbe. Grissom érzékelte először a csendet. Sara jóval előtte még mindig eszméletlen tempóban futott, de már közel állt ahhoz, hogy összeessen. Grissnek meg kellett állítania.

- SARA! – kiabálta – SARA, ÁLLJ MÁR MEG! ÁLLJ! MÁR NEM KÖVETNEK!

Sara hirtelen megállt és Grissom épp, hogy csak ki tudta kerülni.

- Már… nincsenek… mögöttünk - lihegte.

Sara percekig nem tudott megszólalni.

- Vajon… miért adták… föl? – kérdezte végül. Nem hinném… hogy lehagytuk… őket.

- Nem tudom.

Sara körülnézett.

- Hol vagyunk?

- Nem tudom. Eltévedtünk.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan. – mikor Griss bólinott kezdett kétségbe esni – Ezt nem hiszem el. Vadásznak ránk és eltévedtünk?

- Sajnálom.

- „Fedezzük föl az erdőt! Csak bekukkantunk és már megyünk is vissza! Ne félj Sara nem veszélyes!" Ha jól emlékszem ezt mondtad!

- Hiába hisztizel, ez nem segít rajtunk! Sajnálom! Nem tehetek többet, nem tudom visszacsinálni! És azt nem mondtam, hogy nem veszélyes. Előbb éljük túl az éjszakát.

- Veled? Megyek, megrendelem a koporsómat.

Grissom válaszul rondán nézett Sarara.

- Induljunk meg. – mondta Sara – Ha vacsoraként végzem, legalább dolgozzanak meg a dögök a kajáért.

Egy órája bolyongtak az erdőben szótlanul. Sara ment elől, törve az utat.

- Hangosabb vagy, mint egy elefántcsorda. – jegyezte meg Griss, miután Sara a huszadik bozóttengeren csörtetett keresztül, nem kis zajt csapva ezzel.

- Inkább hallgass. – vette oda válaszkép.

- Csak azt mondom, hogy ha csendesebben képes lennél haladni, _esetleg _túlélhetjük az erdőt.

Csönd.

- Pihenjünk. – mondta Grissom, valamivel lágyabb hangon – Kifárasztod magad.

- Ha megállok, megfagyok.

- Állj már meg! - mondta Griss és elkapta Sara karját, aki dühösen nézett rá, és egy „csak azért is" mozdulattal rálépett egy száraz gallyra, kettétörve azt.

- Elképesztő, hogy milyen gyerekes vagy! – mondta válaszkép a férfi. Sara nem felelt, csak dühösen meredt Grissomra. – Kérlek pihenj.

Erre a nő nekidőlt egy fának és csendben összeroskadt. Griss leült mellé.

- Sajnálom. – mondta halkan.

- Ennyi az összes mondanivalód?

- Mit mondhatnék még?

- Nem tudom. Valamit, ami reményt ad.

- Olyat nem tudok mondani. Tudós vagyok, a tényeket nézem.

- Fázom, és éhes vagyok.

Ekkor Grissom csendben átölelte és magához húzta. Sara a fejét a férfi mellkasára hajtotta, és szorosan átölelte a derekát.

- Félek. – mondta halkan.

- Tudom. Ki fogunk jutni.

- Megígéred?

- Megígérem.

- Bízom benned.

- Helyes. – ezután csendben ültek még 20 percig, majd Grissom felállította Sarat és megindultak.

Órák óta mentek már. Griss a nyomaikat kereste a hóban, ami a sötétség miatt elég nehéz feladatnak bizonyult.

- Sara ne maradj le!

- Sajnálom. Elfáradtam.

- Tudom, de nem alhatunk el, mert meghalunk.

- Grissom nem bírom tovább! Pihennem kell.

- Nem lehet. Most holtponton vagy. Ha megállnál, elaludnál.

Sara megtett még két lépést majd térde esett. Griss hátrafordult a zajra és Sarahoz sietett. Leguggolt mellé.

- Áll föl. – mondta.

- Nem megy.

- Dehogyis nem! Gyerünk.

Sara keservesen nekigyürkőzött és felállt, de az első lépésnél összecsuklottak a lábai és újra a földre került. Grissom tudta, hogy Sarat a hideg és a térdig érő hó merítette ki ennyire.

- Sara kérlek. Próbáld meg újra.

- Nem megy. – ismételte meg keserűen.

- Tovább kell mennünk.

Sara ekkor összeszedte a maradék erejét is és felállt. Griss átkarolta a derekát, mert a nő vészesen megingott.

- Jól van, megvagy. – mondta kedvesen, és lassan megindultak. – Gondolj valamire, ami eltereli a figyelmed a fáradtságról.

Sara nem sokáig bírta ezt az iramot se. Teljesen kimerült és átfagyott. Grissom teljesen elkeseredett és kétségbeesett. Megőrült a tehetetlenségtől, hogy nem tud segíteni kollégáján. A hőmérséklet nagyon hideg volt. Ő is iszonyatosan fázott, de Sara lassan a hipotermia állapotába került.

- Sara. Sara hallasz engem?

- Még igen. Griss?

- Mi az?

- Meg fogok halni? Itt? Most?

- Nem! Dehogy!

- Pedig nagyon úgy nézz ki.

- Azt hiszem, hogy megártott neked a hideg.

- Arra gondolsz, hogy megfagyott az agyam és hülyeségeket beszélek?

Grissom akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

- Igen.

- Ezért még kapsz.

- Nehezen, ha időközben meghalsz.

- Nem, ezért érdemes élni.

- Fel tudsz állni?

- Nem. Nem is érzem a lábaimat.

Griss ekkor Sara alá nyúlt és felemelte. Sara eleinte ernyedten lógott a karjai között, majd nehezen felküzdötte a felsőtestét és a fejét Grissom álla alá tette. Így vitte tovább Griss Sarat még egy órán át, közben végig szóval tartotta a nőt. Hirtelen a távolban fényeket pillantott meg.

- Sara! Nézd! Ott a kastély!

Sara artikulátlanul morgott valamit.

- Sara, most már ne add fel! Mindjárt ott vagyunk! – de ebben még Griss sem volt biztos, mert már magán is érezte a hideg és Sara súlyának hatásait. Tudta jól: ha valami csoda nem történik, nem biztos, hogy kijutnak innen. Ekkor emberi alakokat vélt látni a távolban. Hirtelen azt hitte, hogy újabb „vadállatok", de ekkor hallotta a társai és a tanárok hangját, ahogy a nevüket kiáltozzák.

- ITT! ITT VAGYUNK! GYERTEK ERRE! NICK! GREG! GYORSAN! – kiabált vissza Grissom.

- GRISSOM! – jött a válasz. Ekkor egy fekete taláros férfi lépett Grisshez a semmiből. Piton volt az. Csak némán felmérte Grissomot, majd átvette tőle az időközben elájult Sarat, és elsietett vele a kastély felé. Ruganyos léptei több erőről tanúskodtak, mint a vékony alkata sejteni engedné. Ekkor megérkeztek a többiek is. Először Nick futó alakja tűnt föl, nyomában a többiekkel, akik már betegre aggódták magukat. Grissomot közrefogta csapata és visszakísérték a kastélyba, ahol meleg, száraz ruha, ennivaló, ágy, de elsősorban a dühös Dumbledore várta, aki szintén részt vett a keresésben.

Miután Grissom kapott enni, és ruhát cserélt odalépett hozzá az ősz varázsló és szigorúan ránézett. Griss bűnbánóan nézett vissza rá.

- Rendkívül meggondolatlan és felelőtlen voltál Gilbert. – mély hangja szigorúan csengett – Nem ilyennek ismertelek. Szándékosan mentél be az erdőbe, mikor az tiltott terület, sőt mi több Sarat is veszélybe sodortad. Majdnem megölted! – Grissom eddig úgy hallgatott, mint egy gyerek, aki most rendreutasítást kap az apjától. De mikor Sara is szóba került felpattant ülőhelyzetéből.

- De most már jól van, ugye?- kérdezte aggódva.

- Igen, rendbe fog jönni. De nem sokon múlt, hogy ne haljon meg. Szinte teljesen kihűlt.

- Sajnálom. – mondta Griss bűnbánóan.

- Ezt ne velem beszéld meg, hanem Saraval. Az Ő életével játszottál. – majd elment, otthagyva Grissomot a lelkifurdalásban.

Másnap reggel Sara a gyengélkedőn ébredt. Hatalmasat aludt, és még mindig fáradt volt. De elsősorban éhes. A jókora reggeli után, de még az újabb alvás előtt Griss ment be hozzá.

- Szia. – üdvözölte Grissom.

- Szia. – mondta álmosan Sara. Griss legnagyobb döbbenetére Sara mosolygott.

- Hogy vagy?

- Jobban. Azt mondták, hogy a halál torkából hoztak vissza.

- Szörnyen sajnálom. Majdnem meghaltál az én hibámból.

- Ennyire sajnáltad volna?

- Nem tudom, hogy mi lett volna velem nélküled. – látva Sara elgondolkodó arcát, hogy vajon mi lehet e mögött az állítása mögött, azt mondta: - Most hagylak aludni. – mondta és felállt, hogy kimenjen.

- VÉGE –

Capricornus™


End file.
